This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A new auto-fill system was developed and tested on BL9-1 and implemented for the Stanford Auto-Mounting (SAM) systems on the MC beam lines. The system minimizes icing and turbulence in the sample holding dewar, and enables operations for longer periods of time without having to exchange the liquid nitrogen, improving efficiency and reducing maintenance.